Medium
by WinxGirl34
Summary: After constant dreams about her mom, Musa goes to see a medium, who she believes can talk to her departed mother.


**Medium**

**Summary:**_ After constant dreams about her mom, Musa goes to see a medium, who she believes can talk to her departed mother._

Musa sat on the couch of the house that she grew up in on Melody, alone, her father was not home, for a reason Musa didn't know. Suddenly the dark blue haired fairy of music turned sharply to witness her mother emerging through the air, from nothing.

"Mom?" Musa stuttered, not sure what to say because she thought she might have the power to see the dead.

"Hi, Honey, where's your father?" The ghostly figure asked her daughter.

"Out, I don't know where though, probably running errands." Musa told her mother.

"Well in that case, I just want you to know…" Musa's mother was interrupted by the buzzing of Musa's alarm clock in reality.

* * *

><p>Musa's eyes shot open as the last images of her mother disappeared from her subconscious. Her heart was racing with the surprise that she had the dream about her mother again. It was pleasant to see her mother in her dreams and knowing that she could still see Musa grow up and learn with plenty of experiences, but Musa always woke up before her mother could ever finish her sentence.<p>

"What do you want to tell me mom?" Musa called, half asleep, until she opened her eyes to see her bedroom in the Winx's apartment on earth. She got up, showered and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the girls. She needed a cup of coffee, and bad.

"Musa, you look wiped, did you have a bad sleep last night?" Bloom asked her as she turned on the coffee maker and prepare her hot caffeinated beverage.

"No," she answered softly, "I had the dream last night."

"Again?" Layla asked, "Did you get any where with what your mom is trying to tell you?"

"Not so much, stupid alarm clock." Musa shrugged as she sat down with the girls to wait for her coffee.

"Well, when you mentioned about these continuous dreams about your mom, I did some research and came up with an interesting solution." Tecna pointed out.

"All right them, what is your solution." Stella begged, elbowing Tecna in the arm to get her to talk, "Cause Musa is developing bags under her eyes, and they do not look good on you."

"Okay, two things, Stella! One, take it easy on Tecna, she bruises easily, and two, you are not allowed to comment on how this loss of sleep is effecting me, got it." Musa shot at Stella.

"Alright, alright," Stella half smiled, then mumbled under her breath, "Wow she really needs coffee."

"Don't forget, I have sonar hearing, Stella!" Musa growled.

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Flora told them as she came out from the bathroom.

"Yeah guys, let Tecna tell us her idea." Bloom agreed, only to have the pink haired fairy of technology blush a little bit.

"Well, I read online that the is someone called a medium, who can talk to the dead and learn things about people from their relatives in the spirit world." Tecna explained.

"Well it can't be that crazy, I mean we got people to believe in magic, so this 'medium' person sounds pretty real." Stella thought out loud.

"Tecna, you're brilliant!" Musa shouted, pulling her best friend in the biggest hug the music fairy had in her, all Tecna could do was blush once again.

* * *

><p>So, Musa called up the medium, once Tecna gave her the number, and luckily, she was able to see Musa that afternoon. She sat in the house quietly, it looked like she had kids, and was interested in art by the looks of the living room. The house was quiet except for a clock on the wall that ticked rhythmically with all the silence. Then, the woman entered the room and sat casually beside Musa.<p>

"Musa, has your mother passed?" She asked her evenly.

"Yes, when I was five." Musa answered softly.

"She's standing right beside me right now, she says she's watched you grow into a beautiful young woman, following your passion for music despite your dad's rejections, and she has tried to tell you that, but something always gets in the way, has she been trying to contact you?"

"Yes, she has, definitely." Musa smiled, knowing her mother was watching her from the spirit world.

"In that case, your mother say that she was trying to tell you that she is proud of you for accomplishing everything that you've done. And she loves you, she wants to hold you again, Musa." the woman continued, "She is safe and her spirit will always live on inside you." At that, tears began to form in Musa's eyes, because even though she lost her mother, she would watch over Musa and listen to everything she had to say.

"Thank you." Musa replied through tears of happiness.

"Your mother will always be there to listen, you're never alone." the medium concluded as she gave Musa a supportive hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, I guess watching the Long Island Medium marathon last night got me in the mood for this. Hope its good, my first Musa-centric fan-fiction.<strong>


End file.
